Dies Matris
by Artemis Darkshadow
Summary: Weechester oneshot. Sammy wants to know about Mother's Day.


**My attempt at writing something cute. :/ I think I do dark stuff better but anyway, here you go...**

**Sam's five, Dean's ten.**

* * *

**Dies Matris**

"Hey, Dee?"

Dean looked up from his homework at the sound of his little brother's voice to be met by two wide green eyes, peering at him from just over the top of the table under a messy brown fringe. _'He's been growing.' _Dean found himself thinking. _'He'd never have been able to see over the top a few weeks ago'._ Sam had been growing a lot lately; he was actually going to turn six next month. Unfortunately for Dean, he also seemed to be growing up as well; asking difficult questions like _'Where's Daddy, Dee?' _and '_How come we don't have a mum like the all other kids do?'.  
_As much as he loved his brother, Dean was finding it more and more difficult to answer Sam's questions.  
"Deeeee." Sam repeated, drawing out his brother's name as if Dean might have forgotten about the five year old in the past two seconds.  
"Yeah, Sammy?"  
The top of Sam's head disappeared momentarily then reappeared as he scrambled onto a chair facing Dean.

"Dee, what's Muver's Day?" He asked after a minute of shuffling the chair around.  
His older brother stiffened momentarily then just looked at him. He was always instantly worried whenever Sam said the word 'mother'. It usually meant he had questions that Dean couldn't answer truthfully. "Mother's Day?" He repeated.  
"Yeah, Dee." Sam rolled his eyes as if his brother were deaf or stupid, probably a look that no other five year old could pull off. "Muver's Day. Mrs. Hopper said its tomorrow. What is it?"  
"It's a holiday where people get their mums presents and stuff." Was the only way Dean could think to answer.  
Sam frowned, his little brow creasing as he thought on it. "But tha s'not fair. We don't have one!" He complained after a minute.  
'_It's even worse if you used to...' _Dean thought miserably. Of course he didn't say it out loud. He missed his mum every day but there was nothing he could do about it. Stupid holidays like Mother's Day didn't help. He felt a sinking feeling in his gut. "Sorry, Sammy."

Sam opened his mouth to say something else but Dean cut him off. "Woah. Look at the time. Time for bed, squirt."  
That got a whine out of the five year old. "But Deeeeeeeeeee..."  
"No buts, Sammy. Bed. Come on."  
Sam folded his arms defiantly and scowled., crossing his legs underneath him and almost falling off the chair. "No!"  
"Sammy..."  
"But Daddy's not here! Why?!" Sam unfolded his arms and flapped them slightly.  
"Sammy, bed. Now."  
"Dee-"  
"I'll read you a story." He really wasn't in the mood for one of Sam's tantrums. Sam's face immediately transformed from a scowl to a beaming grin at the prospect.  
"'Bout the knights at the round table?" He asked hopefully.  
Dean ruffled his baby brother's hair. "Sure thing."

* * *

The next day, Sam was uncharacteristically reluctant to go to school. He complained that his 'tummy wanted to be sick' and he was too tired. Dean suspected that wasn't all that was wrong with him but walked with him to school from the motel nonetheless, hoping he wouldn't have too bad a day. He hated it when Sam was upset so he gave him a hug then a small push towards the door.  
He wasn't exactly going to have the best day himself. Turning and shoving his hands deeps into his pockets, Dean trudged over to his own classroom.

When Dean came to collect him at the end of the day, he was surprised to see that Sam was grinning when he ran out to meet him.  
"Dee, Dee!" He shouted, running up to his brother and wrapping his arms round his legs.  
"Hey, kiddo. You seem better." He couldn't help but grin at his brother's limpet impression.  
"Yeah. Look!" He held up a folded piece of bright orange card.  
"What's that, squirt?"  
"Made it for ya, Dee." Replied Sam, shoving it into his brother's hand. Dean looked down at it. In wobbly letters across the front it said _'Happy Mother's Day Dee.' _with three stick figures and a strange shape underneath.  
"Mrs. Hopper said 'make it for Daddy' but Daddy s'not here so I made it for you! Mrs. Hopper wrote Muver's Day on the board an' I asked her how to spell your name." Sam explained. He then began pointing things out. "See, tha's you and tha's me and tha's Daddy and tha's the 'mpala." He grinned. "You like it, Dee?"

Dean broke into a grin. "Yeah. Thanks, Sammy. I love it."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
